The First Ten
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: Ed/Edd - prompts for the livejournal community 10 dates. 1/10 done


**Title:** First Date, Or First Mistake?  
**Pairing:** Ed/Edd  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Ed wants to share something special with Double-D for their first date, but boat rides through meat smelling lakes isn't exactly what the sockhead had in mind…  
**Set and prompt number:** #1: First  
**Warnings:** Slash, incase you don't like that sort of thing. Also, this is my _very_ first attempt at writing for this fandom. :)

* * *

It was hopeless. Double-D was never going to be ready and he only had five minutes left. Maybe ten if _he_ was late like he always is. Sighing, the seventeen year old stared at himself in his bathroom mirror.

He was going to take one look at his too thin, too pale body and regret asking him. Double-D knew it. Of course it wasn't like he looked any different than he did at school the other day. He felt the soft flesh on his nervous face and shuddered. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked with a shaky voice, straightening his worn out hat to hide more of his black hair.

After he reassured himself that everything would be fine, Double-D walked down to his lonely living room and peeked out the window.

The sun was shining behind a few fresh clouds, and leaves lined the street in brown and tan. A small smile graced his lips as he imagined the nice breeze he would be feeling when he left his dank walls and yellow sticky notes. He shut his dark eyes and leaned against the wall. Maybe tonight would be okay.

"DOUBLE-D!" The clumsy and deep voice echoed against his skull and he sunk to the floor. Or maybe he would have a breakdown.

When fists pounded on his weak door, the sockhead grinded his teeth and made a dash for the knob. His heart beat froze and his mind tuned into muck at the sight before him.

Ed stood in his usual green jacket and baggy clothing; his dirty blonde messy strands of hair the usual over his tan skin, and his light eyes brighter than the sun atop his head. A goofy, toothy grin was plastered onto his face. Double-D could have sworn his skin looked…cleaner?

And in his large hands were a dozen fresh flowers, their roots dangling freely underneath of them, a line of dirt leading from Eddy's front yard to Double-D's door. The smaller boy blushed a deep shade of red, his emotions trying desperately to be released like the lava from a volcano. "These are for you Double-D!" Ed said excitedly. Double-D reached out with shaky hands and pulled the little bits of nature in against his chest.

"…T-thank you, Ed." Came his replay in a raspy voice, Ed enjoying every little syllable that came from those red lips.

"Are you ready for our date?" Asked the taller boy, saying the final word much more enthusiastically than the rest. Double-D nodded and held the flowers tighter against his dark red shirt.

"I just need to get my coat. Then we can go."

--

"Don't peek, Double-D!" Ed laughed, guiding his date along by the shoulders. Double-D blushed again at the warmth surrounding him by those large arms. It was like a wonderful cocoon that could change his mind about sleeping in late.

"Where are you taking me, Ed?" He asked with his long fingers covering his eyes. The wind blew against his red coat and threatened to steal his old hat. He honestly had no clue what Ed had planned for their first date.

But soon enough his ears rang with the sounds of laughter and machines. Children screamed and giggled and parents' voices chattered away.

"Ready, mister?"

"…o-okay. I'm ready." Double-D hopped on his heels in excitement, making Ed smile. The clumsy boy rarely ever got to see his smart friend's immature side. And he loved it.

"Well, open your eyes!" Ed urged, and his date complied. When his eyes were open and his mind was wrapped around where he was…

…Double-D felt like passing out.

"Ta-Da!!" Ed jumped up and down, waving his hands at the gates in front of them.

"We…you…"

"That's right! GRAVY LAND!" He declared. A light brown colored booth with a line of people hid a large amusement park devoted to the meaty and thick substance. A familiar smell filled the air, making Ed drool and Edd feel sick to his stomach.

"My very first date, ever, is at i_Gravy Land_/i?" Double-D didn't know what to say. But when he turned and saw the sweet smile on his friend's face, he knew he should at least try to enjoy it. But did Ed really think that he would like a place all about gravy?

"Come on, Double-D! We have to get in line and then we can enter the park and then I can show you all my favorite rides and then I can buy you a souvenir!" Before he could protest, Double-D was thrown over Ed's shoulder and was carried away. It could have been rather romantic…

--

"ED! Put me down, right now!"

"Haha, but Double-D it's faster if I carry you to the first ride."

"But I'm afraid of heights!" He whimpered, biting his lower lip like a lost child. Ed, feeling his date shaking, pulled him down much more gently than one would think he could. He held him at arms length and smiled.

"Well that's no good! We need to fix that fear of yours." Ed reasoned. "Lets go to the Meatball first!" At Double-D's questioning eyes Ed said, "It's like a ferris wheel, but in the shape of a meatball!"

"What?!" Yelped the smaller boy. "E-Ed, maybe we could go on other rides. I-I don't think a ferris wheel would be a good idea." Ed frowned, making Double-D's heart ache. He sighed, "I suppose we could take a ride on it later tonight, if you really want to."

"YES!" Those warm arms wrapped around him and almost crushed his lungs. God, he wished he could stay in the wonderful embrace. He almost stomped his feet when Ed pulled away, like he did when he was five and he didn't get his way.

--

"So, what is the point of this ride, Ed?" Double-D raised an eyebrow at the fatass of a pig sitting in a pile of gravy. A few children were before them, but Double-D couldn't find any way out of what he was afraid was going to happen.

"It's simple, Double-D. We sit on the pig and ride it around the gravy, trying to push other people off of their pigs." Ed said with a serious smile.

"….you actually paid for tickets to come here?" Ed laughed and pulled Double- D in closer.

"It's super fun, Double-D! Especially if you win." The smaller boy caught a sweet scent spilling from Ed. _Is that soap?_ he thought. "You get to choose a prize from the prize booth. Almost everything in my room is a prize from this park." Ed laughed. Double-D turned red. Was he really going to let Ed drag him into this?

"Next."

"COME ON DOUBLE-D!!"

"ED!"

--

"Mother and Father would be so upset if they saw me like this…" Double-D tried to kick more of the brown liquid off of his pants. He knew it was an accident, but it was his luck that his butt landed in a pile of meaty gravy after a kid banged into him, trying desperately to avoid Ed's gravyball.

Now his lower body was sticky and smelled horrid, his socks were filled with chunks of beef, and gravy still trickled down from his hat. And Ed was nowhere in sight.

Sitting down, Edd held his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his gooey knees. "I can't believe this." Weren't first dates supposed to be romantic and serene? Wasn't there supposed to be a candlelit dinner and shy little smiles?

Instead he was waiting for Ed to get back so they could go on a gravy boat ride.

And he didn't even win a prize.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. What was I thinking? It isn't like Ed and I even have anything in common." He considered. "But…it was so nice to be asked on a date by him. Maybe opposites do attract?"

"Hey, Double-D! I have a surprise." Looking up with a weak smile, Double-D saw his crush hiding an object behind his back. "You did a great job at the pig riding, so I thought you deserved a reward!"

"I already told you that a gravy pop does not sound very appetizing to me." Ed rolled his eyes, and sat down beside him.

"No, silly! It's something else. I thought of you when I saw it at the prize booth." Double-D wasn't surprised when his friend was cheering and basking in his win, he must come here every week. But he wasn't expecting him to give Double-D his prize.

"Really? Why Ed, that is very sweet of you." He giggled when Ed blushed, kicking his feet on the dirt ground like Edd had seen him do to Nazz when they were little. "…may I have it?" He asked in a whisper.

Nodding, Ed took Double-D's hand and held it firmly in his own. He pulled his other hand out from behind his back and placed a small, warm prize in hands so soft he wished he could hold them all day. When Double-D's brown eyes grew wide and that nice smile danced on his face, Ed couldn't help but laugh some more.

It was a cheap little ring, not even worth the price of a jawbreaker. But the deep red gem in the center shined in the Sun's light. Double-D quickly placed it on his finger, and held it up for his date to see.

"Perfect fit!" Double-D nodded.

"It is, isn't it? Thank you, Ed. I really love it." And that was when Double-D leaned over and placed a soft, delicate kiss onto Ed's cheek, the slight stubble rough against his red flesh.

"I knew you would like it!" Ed laughed, "Now you will always remember are very first date!" And when Double-D smiled again, Ed knew he made the perfect souvenir choice.

--

"…and Sarah said this ride was stupid, so I threw her over the edge of the boat. That's why I had a broken arm in seventh grade. The _fifth_ time my baby sister broke a bone, was when we – Double-D?" Double-D moaned against the small swan they were riding over a lake of gravy.

"…oh, this smell is so distressing. I think I'm about to be sick." Ed frowned and gently rubbed his friend's back. Double-D flinched, but soon relaxed and turned to his date.

"I'm sorry you don't like the smell." Ed offered, a frown still on his face. "Maybe coming to Gravy Land was a bad idea for our first date." Feeling guilty, Double-D didn't know what to say. He loved the time they were spending together…but Gravy Land?

"Ed, I'm just not a big fan of…gravy. This isn't my favorite place, but I'm just happy you asked me out." This seemed to only make his clumsy friend even sadder, "Ed?" Edd placed his ringed hand onto a strong shoulder.

Feeling the soft touch, Ed took Double-D's tiny hand into his. If only those hands could be his to hold forever.

"It's just that...I really like coming to Gravy Land. It's probably my favorite place! And I wanted tonight to go really good. I even washed my face and everything! With soap even!" Double-D smiled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to share something that is very special to me with you. Maybe we should have gone on a picnic or something."

Filled with doubt, Ed closed his hazel eyes and sighed. How could he be so foolish? He really cared for Double-D, and almost fainted when the smaller boy agreed to go on a date with him. Why didn't he take Edd someplace nicer? He was surprised when a gentle touch lifted his chin. He looked up and stared into sweet brown eyes. Soft features on a sweet face met his gaze.

"Ed, I might not enjoy this place. Heck, I might even hate it. But I didn't know you wanted to come here to share the experience with me. That is a very nice thing to do, Ed. And you definitely shouldn't be upset about it."

"Really? I did the right thing then?" Another small kiss to his cheek made him tingle all over with reassurance.

"The date, the ring – it was all very sweet." Ed smiled and pulled Double-D into another hug.

"That's me! Sweet as honey!" Double-D giggled and buried his face into the warmth and protection that was Ed. The taller boy kissed his hat and let what could be very dangerous arms hold him as carefully as a newborn.

The sky started to turn dark as swan boats floated along atop the smelly pool of gravy, and Ed's mind whirled around the thought of many more dates.

Hopefully ones that didn't make Double-D sick.

* * *

A/N: Did I do okay with writing them? Either way, more dates to come!


End file.
